Why Do I Cry?
by maddy.rigby
Summary: HPB Movie Fic. Oneshot of what i think should have happened during the scene where Harry and Hermione were sitting on the stairs. May become a two-shot if i feel like up to it. A bit OOC. HermionexHarry. please no flames.


**AN: **_I'm also going to be posting this on my other account (TheKlutzyNinja) that's my new account that's for Harry Potter only. So thank you to all of my faithful readers who stick with me and go check out my other account where I will start posting things in a few short days. THANK YOU. And please review. It means the world to me _

_To all the blood-sucking lawyers out there: I DO NOT OWN THIS. I just slightly disagree with J.K. Rowling on some things, so I write them out for myself._

Why must she always cry over him? She always knew what she wanted to do with herself, always knew where she was going next. Except when it came to Ron. When it came to him, she didn't know anything. When it came to him she was a jumbled, confused, heartbroken mess. She hated not being sure of herself. Not being able to tell _what _she wanted.

I was sitting alone in an empty classroom when _he _came in. When you added Harry to the equation, life just became harder. She didn't _know _what she felt for him; when he walked in, she felt better, knowing that there was _someone _there for her. But she felt a small tingle run throughout her body when she saw him, knowing he cared enough to come find her.

Before he came in, Hermione had conjured a flock of yellow canaries with the _avis _charm. She watched them slowly circle her head, and it took her mind off of things. When she saw him come in, she hastily tried to wipe away her tears, not wanting him to know how much Ron had hurt her. When she felt Harry come up to here, unsure of whether or not he was welcome in her time of depression, "Charms spell, I'm just practicing." She said shakily, while he sat down next to her.

He stuffed his large calloused hands in his pockets before saying, "Well they're really good." Hermione could tell he was marveling at how well she could do think and conjure things even while incredibly saddened like she was.

She looked up at Harry then, eyes glittering. She _had _to know if other people felt like this; and if so, how he survived it. It hurt. A lot.

"How does it feel Harry?" Harry visibly frowned. She couldn't believe he had thought she didn't know. She was his best friend for goodness sake. "When you see Dean with Ginny?"

He looked completely mystified.

"I know," She clarified, "I've seen the way you look at her."

He still looked incredibly confused. Could she have gotten this wrong? Maybe he thought about Ginny as a sister still. Hermione couldn't muffle the sudden spark of hope that utterly perplexed her; she and Harry were just friends right? Like brother and sister.

She slowly lowered her head into her hands, even more confused than before. "I don't know anymore—this can't be how I'm supposed to feel. This just isn't right…" She phrased it as more of a double sided sentence. Suddenly, she was cut short by shuffling at the door, then the door opening.

Hermione raised her head, and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. There, in the doorway, stood Ron and Lavender. The latter was pulling impatiently at Ron's arm, "Come on, this room is taken." She said antagonizingly.

"What's with the birds?" Ron said ignorantly.

She vindictively sent her circle of twittering birds at Ron. The redhead dodged then, and glared at the two of them before saying, "Fine, you two have you're thing. See if I care! I didn't like you anyway Hermione." He paused before he maliciously said, "You two are perfect for each other; deceitful, traitorous, and backstabbing." He said spitefully before grabbing Lavender's hand and walking out of the classroom, maybe out of both her and Harry's lives.

She slid back against stairs and cried. Hermione hadn't known Ron could be so wicked. He had said so many mean things in such a short sentence.

Harry didn't wait for an invitation this time. He slid his arm around her and she sank against him, grateful for the comfort.

"It feels like this." He told her simply.


End file.
